Many variations of wind turbines for vehicles have been designed. However, most designs do not utilize air current effectively and not efficiently implemented. Many designs may be implemented as an attachment to the front hood or even installed in fog light holes of a vehicle. These types of designs tend to not utilize the maximum amount of wind flow. Some designs incorporate a cluster of giant fans all over the vehicle. These types of designs may allow a significant amount of air to escape though the fans thus adding more drag than energy captured, rendering the designs mostly inefficient. Additionally, many existing designs are not considered esthetically pleasing.
Therefore, a need exists for a system that is streamlined, efficient, versatile, esthetically pleasing and is easy to clean.